1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable power package, and particularly to a self-contained source of direct current electric power which is usually transportable from place to place in order to make available electric power in areas, or under conditions, where the usual sources of electric power are unavailable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have witnessed a great proliferation of battery powered lamps and appliances for use in conjunction with such popular leisure-time activities as camping, boating, and the like. The battery-powered appliances available for enhancing the enjoyment of such pursuits range from electric trolling motors and similar accessories for boats to small portable television sets. While these lamps and appliances are generally standardized to a conventional direct current electric system as conventinally employed in, for example, automotive electric systems, however, it frequently occurs that there is no motor vehicle, and the like, available to the site where the lamp and appliances are desired to be used. Further, many small pleasure boats are not equipped with electric systems. Even where the appropriate DC current is available, the problem frequently arises as to the operation of several lamps and/or appliances simultaneously from a single battery.
Prior patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
360,934 H. E. Waite Apr. 12, 1887 1,518,508 H. Hart Dec. 9, 1924 2,160,528 H. P. Dengler et al Dec. 8, 1964 3,657,021 J. P. Mathews Apr. 18, 1972